She has no time
by Prettylicious
Summary: She changed a lot of worlds, but most of all his. Like a leaf blows of the trees in the fall, she was gone after graduation. But he misses her, and when they meet again, it's a night to remember. Brucas one shot.


**_She has no time_**

**Summary:** _She changed a lot of worlds, but most of all his. And he's sure, she does not know. Like a leaf blows of the trees in the fall, she was gone after graduation. But he misses her, and when they meet again, it really turns out to be a night to remember. Based on Keane's song "she has no time". Brucas one shot._

**A/N:** So I was sorta bored, and then I heard "She has no time" and inspiration suddenly hit me. Besides I haven't written anything since the last one shot, so I felt it was time. Especally if you guys rewiev, nothing makes me more happier! I am, like every other author, in love with feedback. Okay, what else... Yeah, it's a one shot. And it got sorta graphic at the end all of a sudden, lol, wasn't exactly my plan, but what the heck. Okay, I hope you like, but and either way, read and rewiev;) Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: Ah, you know, just the usual, I own nothing at all, blabla. I wish I did though…

---

_You think your days are uneventful_

_And no one ever thinks about you_

_She goes her own way_

_She goes her own way_

_She was fiercely independent; Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years, she'd grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. And I'm not sure she even knows it._

And she did. She changed a lot of worlds, but most of all his. And he's sure, she does not know. Like a leaf blows of the trees in the fall, she was gone after graduation. Following her dream, the one desire she had left. She fought with passion, and soon, her name was on every fashion head line, the new it-girl. Funny how she never looked back, when all he did was to stare at her foot steps, wanting to follow them, but not having the guts to.

She was determined to accomplish her second dream, her career, without him and all the people who loved her back home. Independence was what she wanted to prove, he guessed. And successful, she was. But as proud as he was of her, there was an ache in his heart. Ache for his cheery and her dimples which used to light up his dark surroundings. Their hearts were the same, someone once said. Too bad it took him so long to realise it. How many hearts that had to be shattered, and mistakes that had to be done for him to get his realisation. And all he was left with was an everlasting lump of regrets at the pit of his stomach.

Tree Hill was grey without her smile. All work, and no Brooke, made him, like she once said, a boring boy. Brooding. Did he ever cross her mind, in between all the glitz and glamour of her new life? It wasn't his place to be thinking about her, but he found himself doing just that all the time.

But like a leaf in the fall she was gone, and he knew it.

_You think your days are ordinary_

_And no one ever thinks about you_

It was about her. But that was a well-hidden secret, of course. Everyone just assumed it was about Peyton, but it wasn't. His second novel was all about Brooke Davis, and the impact she had had on his life. The way she made him feel. He left out the obvious details, but reading between the lines made it obvious it was her. Well, it was to him. He wondered if she knew. She used to fill his days with so much life and spirit, it was hardly possible. But they lost each other a long the way somehow. She stopped missing him. And he didn't fight for her.It was the never ending story.

Now, his days were ordinary. He played with his little sister, and baby sat for his God son. He played basket ball at the river court, and ate at his mom's café. He wrote on the evening, his third novel. After two well-received books, he struggled with his last project. The characters were still meant to be fictional, but her brown wavy curls, her hazel/green eyes, and breezy smile wouldn't stop haunting his mind. He could not let her go.

So, his writing suffered. Not a word about anything but her could he muster, and it ended up being the exact same as the other two, which obviously was not going to be a best seller. So he lived his ordinary life, but as the darkness came at night, he allowed his dreams to be about her, and wonder if he ever visited hers.

--

_But we're all the same_

_And she can hardly breathe without you_

Brooke Davis was not one to falter. She had built herself an image of a strong independent, fashion designer, and this was not the time to waver or weaken. But as she read the last words of Lucas Scott's second novel she felt the tears prick in her eyes, and the feeling of being seventeen come crawling back. Never having had the time to read it before, she'd picked it up from the book store three days before. Her eyes had never left the pages since. Four years had passed, and he still held that power over her. That force that made her knees weaken, her shield fade and heart race. People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end, he wrote. That was his last words. She guessed no one but her knew, that was the words she had once told him. Brooke Davis could read between the lines, he knew that, and she hated him for that. He hated him for doing this to her. She could hardly breathe without him.

---

"Brooke, get your fat ass of the couch, we're going out" Rachel yelled as she walked in to their living room in the apartment they shared in New York. She looked up drowsily from her place in the couch, and let her head drop at the sight of her friend.

"No, we're not. Not me, anyway".

"God when did you become so boring? Whatever, stay here and sulk, I don't even care that much." Rachel shrugged, rushing back to her bed room to get changed. She came back to find Brooke still lying deadly still on the coach. She dropped down beside her and saw the red cover of a book lying on the table.

"So you read now"? She asked, raising her brows. Brooke shrugged.

"Sometimes". Rachel sighed knowing the look in her room mate's eyes.

"It's been four years, Brooke. Go home." She urged. "I'm tired of having a boring room mate, I prefer bitchy and slutty, thank you very much!"

"Yeah, well you're stuck with me, because this is my home and I'm staying. It's no time for that in my life, Rach, I moved on"

--

_She says she has no time for you now_

_She says she has no time_

The city that never sleeps. It was beautiful. Lights sparkling, so much life - a great source for inspiration, he said. Really, he just wanted to see her smile again. That was his true inspiration. It came to a point, where the borders of Tree Hill became irritatingly close, and he needed some space. And it felt natural to take a trip to New York to gain some inspiration for his next book. His agent thought it was a great idea, but of course she did not know about Brooke Davis, and how he could not breathe without her.

---

As his phone rang, he snapped out of his light sleep he was enjoying in his hotel room. He saw Haley's name flash over the display.

"Hey Hales, what's up" he said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Hi back at you. Were you sleeping? Uh, whatever, no time to sleep Luke, you're in New York. That city never sleeps! Have you seen Brooke yet? I talked to her last week, she says she pretty busy, but, she doesn't know you're there, now does she. Anyway, I have her email address if you're interested, oh hang on, JAMES! Get of the road! Uh, where was I? Yeah, Brooke, have you talked to her by the way? ... Lucas? Still here? Haley rambled without really breathing in between words.

"Yeah Haley, still here, just wanted to make sure you were done talking before I said anything." He chuckled.

"Shut up Luke, and back to the point, have you seen her yet?"

"No Haley, I haven't"

"Well, do you want her address, or even better, I have her number!" She squealed.

"Listen, I just need some time okay? I will talk to her, and I already have her address" He replied.

"Well, fine, but don't dwell too long Lukey. Listen, I gotta get James before he gets himself run over by a car! I'll call you tomorrow. Bye"

"Yeah, bye, tell James Hi from me" He said as he hung up. Well, there was nothing left but to mail her then. As a funny feeling began spreading in his body, a mixture of excitement and nervousness, he started writing the words he had wanted to for so long.

---

Anxiety. Thrill. That was the only way to describe her emotions. How could she ever reply to his words? Her heart and body longed to see him, even though that was a secret she buried in all her doubts and clear thoughts of how she swore to hate him forever. There was no time for Lucas Scott and all the tangled web that came with him in Brooke Davis' world, and there was no place for the pain he brought in her heart. But like two people belonged together she had yet to let him go and she still craved his touch. So she replied to see in him the upcoming day to his email where he explained he was in New York, wanting to catch up. As usually, she managed to maintain her cover, sounding as cheery as ever.

---

_Think about the lonely people_

_And think about the day she found you_

There were people everywhere. So many different personalities and looks. Still, as the mouldering crowd surrounded them, his eyes met hers, both being unable to break away from the gaze. Hazel green and blue. She let her lips curl into a small smile, nervous but still a smile. He returned it with the calm smile he always wore, the smile that were reserved to her. And soon her cheeks got dimples, and his smile was shining on her face as well. She began making his way towards her, mixed feelings bubbling inside her. As she approached him, she stopped, making them a couple of inches apart. Neither spoke. He broke the space between them, and pulled her in for a genuine hug, sparks ripping between them as he did so. They found a bench in central park, and sat down. She was the first to break the silence.

"Hey Lucas. It's been a while, it's nice to see you" she almost whispered, still smiling. The sky above them was pitch black, white stars spread randomly across it.

"Yeah, too long. How are you Brooke"? He asked, really wanting to know her.

"Life's been well, you know. I'm good. How's everything with you? Haley doesn't speak of much other than her adoring son so…" She chuckled slightly, looking down at her hands, which were curled in her lap.

"I've missed you" her eyes met his again.

"I missed you too, Lucas Scott".

---

_Or lie to yourself_

_And see it all dissolve around you_

It was funny how fast things went from being slightly awkward, to beyond comfortable. Their conversation flowed so easy, a soft laughter escaping their lips every now and then. Small touches, sparks flew. They were good in each others company, way too good. Brooke knew she was in over her head. They were currently seated at a bar having drinks. After a stroll in the park, they went to one of her favourite places. It was small, not too crowded, so conversation was possible. The dancing floor still swarming with people, and the atmosphere in general was perfect.

"You really made it, Brooke Davis" he smiled, giving her hand a small touch across their table. She nodded slightly, smiling at the thought of her career.

"I guess you could say that. You didn't do so bad yourself. I mean, I did actually read your book. You know the one about Peyton and life in Tree Hill. It was great work Luke" She tried to smile. But her dimples faded. It had to come up some time, and as the tipsyness of the drinks were getting to her, she had built up the courage to bring the subject on the table. He stopped smiling too, looking down, not being able to look her in the eyes. He knew she was lying, he could see right through her, and she through him. He came to see _her_, and he felt slightly disappointed that she couldn't acknowledge the fact that his book was about her too. Peyton was a finished chapter in his life.

"I'm in progress of the third one now" he said and looked up at her. Her eyes had gotten a small sight of edginess."And I know coming here, will really help me gain more inspiration, and I want this one to hold the same subject as the last one, but it still needs to be new. Maybe changing time, town and surroundings could really put a new angle to it, you know" he said, pleading for her to take his sign.

"What are you talking about, Lucas?" she said, still acting confused.

"You do know I broke up with Peyton right after graduation, right? Actually it was a mutual decision."

"Why" she asked. He took a while to collect his thoughts, decide how to put him thoughts into words.

"You know, I think we knew from the beginning. But we both just desperately held on because we didn't want all the consequences that came because of us to be for nothing. To have some many tears shed, and things ruined to be for nothing. We both wanted so much to believe that what we had was real. And in some ways it was, just not love. I mean, I did love her, just like… More like a sister, or a friend. And she depended on me, and felt like she needed me, but in the end she realised she didn't, and I realised, that she could never make me have goose bumps. I genuinely care for her, but when she was leaving for Los Angeles, neither of us felt the urge to try and make it work, you know. We tried to stay in touch, and we still have the check up email now and then but… I don't know really" he finished, taking a deep breath, and looking her in the eyes. His story getting to her, made her eyes slightly begin to water.

"I guess, something's are just not meant to last and sometimes it is the ones we least expect to be over" she tried to smile.

"The book was never about her, Brooke, you know that." He said. She looked up at him.

"Luke… Don't say that. I need another drink, buy one for me will you" she put a sweet smile on her face, a smile he could not resist.

"A drink is coming right up, cheery" his last comment made her laughs, and soon they were back in their old light tension no heavy subjects bringing any awkwardness to their night and Peyton being a forgotten subject.

---

"Dance with me"

He had his head tilted to one side, as he rose up and offering his hand to her. If she hadn't been as tipsy as she was she would have acted with scepticism, but his blue eyes had melted her long ago, and her hand willingly took his, and followed his to the steamy dance floor.

Their bodies moved with the music, careful at first, but as the song went on, it became more heated. Their hands became more daring, and the smirks wider on their faces.

"You haven't lost you touch, I see" Brooke said, kinking her eye brow. He replied by putting his hand on her waist, bringing them closer, while giving her a playful smirk. She gave out a chuckle, before letting herself getting lost in the music and in their movements, swearing to herself, she had never felt better.

---

They stumbled into his hotel room, both giggling, obviously aroused with their earlier drinks.

"Are you kidding, that guy was so gay, did you not see him check you out" she laughed. He just smiled, while throwing his jacket on a chair. "Not that anyone wouldn't check you out" she said while tugging his shirt at the sleeves.

"I'm irresistible, I know" he said cockily. "Do you want a drink" he asked, making his way over to the mini bar. She nodded, while opening the door to his porch, it was small, but had a nice view. He came out and gave her a glass."I got champagne"

"Wow, not bad Broody. What are we celebrating" She asked, smiling as ever.

"You. Me. New York" He said, moving closer.

"Really, well in that case, cheers for to very amazingly hot people catching up!" she said. They both drank, putting their glasses down. They went silent, both leaning over the ledge, starring at the city.

"I missed this. Us, hanging out. Being with you. _You_ in general really. " He said it carefully, but sincerely, a little smile playing across his face. He took in the sight of her. Her mascara was slightly smudged around her eyes. Her brown curls were flowing freely down her shoulder, slightly disorderly after their night out. She looked stunning, he thought. Her red lips so tempting, her eyes sparkling brown with a glimmer of green.

She looked up at him, all silent. He half expected her to storm out of there, but instead, she reach her hand up to his neck putting her lips on his. At first his was stunned, but soon his mind caught up with his feelings, and he felt himself kissing back, putting his hand on her waist, pulling her close. Her lips tasted of strawberries and champagne against his. When they broke apart it was only because of the need for air.

"Was that inspirational enough" she purred, inches from his face. He answered by closing the gap between them, his lips meeting hers once again. Her hands where around his neck, all doubt gone which each kiss he gave her. His tongue begged for entrance, tracing her lower lip with his tongue, and she gladly granted his wish. His tongue devoured hers, both fighting for dominance. When air became an issue, it didn't take long before they were pressed back together. His hands were firmly at her waist, letting them slip just underneath her skirt, slowly stroking her delicate skin.

They made their way inside, where she was quickly up against the wall wrapping her hands around his neck, and her feet around his waist. Lust ripped through them both, as they realised just how much they had missed the feel of each other. His mouth found her neck, giving her kisses all the way to her collar bone. His lips found that sensitive spot just below her ear, giving it extra attention. She felt her lips curl into a smile, and she knew it was going to leave a mark the next day. One of his hands became more creative, as it travelled up and down her petite waist, till it roamed one of her breast, massaging it slightly. She tried to stifle the moan that escaped from her lips, but it was hopeless that point. He brought his face up to hers, smirking. She mumbled a small 'shut up' before she pressed her lips back on his, smiling against his face.

It didn't take long before he was sitting on the bed with her seated on his lap, kissing him forcefully. Their shirts were long gone, and her hands were busy tugging his neck, and pulling them through his dirty blonde hair. She was very pleased with the fact his old hairstyle was back, replacing the hideous one he had when she left after graduation.

"You changed your hair", she mumbled between kissed.

"Well, I sorta had to since you complained about it in my year book" he replied, before sucking on her bottom lip.

"Good for you, cause if you hadn't, we wouldn't be here right now" she smirked, pulling away from his warm lips, the feeling of numb and swollenness lingering on her own.

"Oh, is that what you think, princess? That you could be able to resist me?"

She nodded, teasingly.

"Well see about that" he said, as he moved her from his lap, and placed himself on top of her in the bed.

The electricity ripped through her body at the feel of his hands on her body. God, she forgot how good he could make her feel. By simply stroking her teasingly on her inner thigh, she wanted to scream at him and make him never ever stop. She managed to wrinkle herself out of her skirt, without her lips having to leave his, leaving them both in only their underwear.

His strong arms held her body firmly against his, both of them craving the feel of each others bare skin. Lucas found the claps of her bra, and removed it quickly. Brooke groaned in sheer pleasure, as his mouth went from her lips to her right breast, slightly nibbling her nipple, while his hand worked in the left one. She could feel his member grow hard under his boxer, and she smiled in satisfaction that she still had that effect on him. To simply let him touch her, and make him all hot and bothered. Well, by the way his lips were now sucking eagerly on her breast; she figured he was not all that bothered.

She used her own lips to work her way up his neck, slowly sucking his earlobe, making him squirm under her. Her breath almost caught in her throat, as he returned the gesture, by making his finger slip beneath the red lace of her underwear.

"Lucas" she breathed as they found her sensitive spot, her voice all sensual and husky.

"You're so wet" he murmured hotly between kissing her jaw, and every other spot of her face that had yet to be touch by his lips. Her arms were holding tight on his neck, and she felt her orgasm building up, by each flick of her bud his fingers made. She made an attempt to remove his boxers, but a wave of pleasure made her waver and loose her grip of thoughts. Her second attempt succeeded though, and she eagerly started pumping his already hard erection. She saw his eyes roll up in pleasure, letting her know she really getting to him, and continued massaging him up and down.

"I want you Brooke. So bad" he murmured, staring her straight in the eyes letting his hand brush through her auburn mane of hair. But she could hardly see clearly through her blur, much less speak, so leaned in for another forceful kiss.

The first thrust into her was slow, but so breathtaking she nearly came right away. She bucked her lips, allowing him to thrust deeper. Her nails dug into his back. They quickly found rhythm, moving in sync, both of them nearing sensation. He felt her inside clench around his bulging erection, pumping and massaging him with just enough wetness to make him crazy. She felt her spots being stimulated just enough to make _her _go crazy and she clung onto him for dear life. He almost got goosbumps when felt her hot breath on his neck, as she moaned his name.

"Faster" she managed to get out, before biting his neck just enough for it to hurt just a bit. It drove him mad with lust, and he dug him self deeper and deeper into her.

He could feel her whimper under him as she reached her orgasm, waves or pleasure ripping fiercefully through her. He grabbed her hips, pushing himself inside her two more times, hard, before he, too, finally came and exploded in her, feeling again just how great an orgasm with Brooke Davis really felt. They both lay still for a while, breathing heavily, before she reached up to his face and kissed him. This time, it was short, but passionate, and she rested her head against his chest closing her eyes. Neither of them spoke, both afraid to ruin the moment and the feeling of just being close. She fell asleep shortly after, and her placed his arms around her waist, pulling her close and placed a soft kiss of her forehead, before he, too, felt himself drift away.

---

_She says she has no time for you now_

_She says she has no time for you now_

She woke to find him sleeping next to her, his arm placed firmly around her waist. For a moment she just lay there, taking in the feel of safeness. She turned around, so she was lying with her face to his. She dragged her fingers gently through her hair, smiling slightly when he shifted a bit in his sleep. She couldn't help but notice just how cute he looked, like a little boy. She bit her lower lip, and she felt it tug in her heart as a lump formed in her throat. She knew she had to go her own way.

_She says she has no time_

---

_Bye Broody. __I'll see you in a different life time. Hope your inspiration will come, I do want what's best for you, and this isn't it. __If you only knew how sorry I am. I'll love you always, just not the way you want me to. _

He found it when he woke up, lying on the pillow next to him. And he hated her for that. Who was she to tell him what was best for him. So he hated Brooke Davis and sat down to write. Inspiration came, alright. And while he thought he was writing of hate, he was writing from heart's sorrow.

---

_Lonely people tumble downwards_

_My heart opens up to you_

"I hate you"

"What, you come all this way to see me, and that's all you have to say"

Brooke stood in her front door, looking at her blonde haired broody, clearly drunk, in front of her. It had been a month since she saw him. She figured he'd gone back home by now.

He shrugged.

"I guess I did"

"Well, I think you should leave" She looked away, refused to look him in the eyes.

"What, like you did?" he spat. She could feel the tears burn behind her eyes.

"Lucas. I… I can't do this right now. I mean, yes, last month was great but…"

"But what Brooke? You scared again? You afraid to open your heart to me? Is this about Peyton?! You don't love me, is that it?!" he almost yelled.

"What's love got to with it? What do we even know about love? I sure as hell don't know anything, because I've never had it, and the only time I came close… Well, you know that didn't exactly work out. There's just no place for you in my life" She said it, emotionless, staring him straight in the eye. And she didn't even blink.

"No Brooke, this is about you and you damn insecurities" she half laughed, half spat.

"You can lie to yourself all you want Lucas. Blame it on me and Peyton and my 'insecurities', but truth is, right now, I don't need you, or all the heart ache you take with you in my life. I'm good now. I have a career, I have something good going on and I did it all by myself, and if I don't get my happy ever after like the Disney version, then I'm okay with that."

"So it's because you don't love me then"

"No Lucas, it's because I do"

_When she says she has no time for you now_

_She says she has no time for you now_

A tear made its way down her cheek now. She was pleading with him for understand. And he did. But it hurt all the same.

"I don't hate you" he said.

"I don't hate you either"

"You think ever…" he began.

"I'm sorry Lucas" She leant forward, and placed a small kiss on his lips. And in a way it explained it all. Their tears mixed on their cheeks, as she let her forehead rest against his.

"I have no time for you now".

Her words were barely over a whisper.

---

Another month later she picked up his third book in the store. She cried while reading. She told herself, maybe his words were true and maybe her words meant something. Maybe they could someday.

_**"She told him she had no time.**__** But then again, she was also the same person that told him that people who were meant to be together always found their way in the end. Maybe it was them, maybe… He'd see her in another life time**." _

_She says she has no time_

* * *

_Pwease rewiev, will you guys? (: (:_


End file.
